


Team Mom

by StormHashira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Nishinoya Yuu, M/M, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sad with a Happy Ending, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Mom Yaku Morisuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormHashira/pseuds/StormHashira
Summary: Yuu Nishinoya's second year of volleyball is brought to an abrupt halt when he is injured during a volleyball game against Nekoma.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	Team Mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CybertronianBeing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianBeing/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first ever work! This is a one shot and is very unlikely to be continued. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

“Chance ball!” The captain yelled.

“GO GET EM’ NOYA!” Tanaka exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air as his best friend Nishinoya dove for a ball, grinning.

“Rolling… THUNDER!” 

Snap.

His grin faded.

“NOYA-SAN?!?!” Sugawara yelled, running onto the court. Nishinoya stayed where he was, his mouth open in surprise. Pain pulsed through his ankle. He fell sideways, grabbing at the rapidly swelling extremity. Sugawara put his hand on Yuu’s side as tears poured down the second-year’s face. All of the Karasuno’s players surrounded him, staring at him with worry etched all over their faces. 

“We need a medic!” Couch Ukai yelled at the Referee. Noya felt a new hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Noya. Just breathe. Help is coming.” Nekoma’s own Libero said quietly, trying to calm the crying boy. Yuu took in a shuddering breath. Was his foot on fire? It sure felt like it. The crowd was dead silent as they looked down onto the court. 

“Medics coming through!” Some men ran onto the court, a stretcher between them. Suga shook them away, picking Noya up Bridal-style. 

“It’s going to be okay Nishinoya. We’ve got you.”

. . .

“It’s a clean break.” The doctor sighed, a clipboard in hand. He turned the screen to show Yuu and Suga. Suga had a hand on his Kouhai’s back, a sad smile on his face.

“What’s the best plan moving forward?” Koushi asked quietly.

“GIve him a cast and get him on crutches.”

“I see. Well, let’s go ahead and do it.”

Nishinoya was angry. He had broken his ankle during the match with Nekoma. And yet his real parents had the AUDACITY to refuse to take Yuu to see a doctor. It hurt enough that they wouldn't come to his games, but this? Suga had offered to take Nishi after he heard. He was a better parent than Noya’s parents had ever been. 

After he was all bandaged up with a water-proof hard cast, Suga took Nishinoya to his shared house with Daichi. It was a Sunday; School was tomorrow. 

Koushi grabbed Noya’s bags and headed up to the front door. He unlocked it and held open the door for yuu, who was struggling to figure out how to use crutches. Inside the house was all of the Karasuno Volleyball club. Even Kiyoko was there. But he couldn’t even bring up the energy to flirt with her.

They were all so nice to Yuu. The way a family was. 

The way a family was supposed to be.

Suga kissed Daichi hello, and showed Noya everything that everyone had gotten him. There were snacks, movies, even a couple new video games and a Nintendo Switch! Hell, the most exciting thing they had gotten him was a Demon Slayer Uniform, Haori, and Sword! 

He was thankful, but was just so devastated. Why didn’t his family love him? They had no trouble loving his perfect elder brother. Perfect grades, tall, a powerful soccer player on an awesome, powerhouse College team. They didn’t pay much attention to him. He always got the short end of the stick. Only what he needed. In terms of food or clothes, that is.

In terms of love? It was laughable, really.

After everyone left, Yuu hobbled over to Suga.

“Suga?”

“Yes sweetie?” Suga couldn’t believe he called Noya that. 

He couldn’t believe Noya was Taking it.

He wasn’t just taking it, He had tears in his eyes. Was this what Familial love was?

“Why are you being so kind to me?”

“Because we’re a family!” 

“A… family?”

Suga crouched down, laying a hand on Yuu’s shoulder.

“Y’know how they say Blood is thicker than water?”

Noya sniffed.

“Well I say a team bond makes us a flock. We are crows, after all!”

Yuu’s eyes widened, tears glittered against the harsh kitchen lights.

“Now, I made brownies!,” Suga wiped away Noya’s tears, smiling softly. “And since we are a family,” Daichi mussed up Noya’s hair, walking over from the living room, “I’d like to share them with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would love for you to leave comments on how I could make my work better! i hope you all have a wonderful day!


End file.
